


Одиночество для двоих

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC17, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: И они опять оставались сами по себе, ожидая того дня, когда смогут снова побыть вместе.
Relationships: Abuto/Kamui
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Одиночество для двоих

Лил дождь, как это всегда было на его родной планете. Камуи привычно посмотрел на серое небо. На его лице не было улыбки, а по щекам, перемешиваясь с каплями дождя, стекала чужая кровь. Камуи вытер её тыльной стороной ладони, и окинул взглядом место, укрытое чужими трупами. Мёртвые лица аманто с разных уголков вселенной были обезображены предсмертной агонией. У кого-то была оторвана рука, и валялась теперь неподалёку от тела. У других голова была расплющена в кровавое месиво, с вытекающими из него мозгами. Раздувшиеся от синяков и ударов лица, выбитые с корнями зубы. Камуи безразлично посмотрел на столь привычную уже для него картину. 

— Вот что бывает, когда связываешься с капитаном седьмого отряда Харусаме, — слышит Камуи сзади себя знакомый ленивый голос. На самом деле Абуто даже немного сочувствует тем созданиям, которые превратились в расхераченные куски мяса. 

Камуи оборачивается и улыбается своей мерзопакостной улыбкой. Лишь Абуто видит в ней отголоски нежности, но сам лидер седьмого отряда этого никогда не признает. Абуто поднимает свой зонт над головой своего непокорного командира. Мокрые от дождя рыжие волосы прилипли к коже, одежда тоже насквозь промокла. Камуи становится ближе к Абуто, чтобы они вместе поместились под зонтиком, а свой не открывает, хоть и держит его в руке. С поля боя они уходят вместе, оставив позади лишь смерть и горы трупов. 

В огромный корабль, предназначенный, чтобы рассекать просторы космоса, они всё так же заходят под одним зонтом. Лишь оказавшись в закрытом помещении, Абуто убирает его, и они немного отдаляются друг от друга. Но идут всё равно вместе, в одном направлении. Подойдя к одной из стальных массивных дверей, Абуто открывает её, и пропускает внутрь Камуи, словно даму. Тот лишь лукаво улыбается и проходит внутрь, а затем с размаху плюхается на кровать. Абуто недовольно кривится, ставит их зонтики у стены, и идёт за полотенцем. Камуи, предвкушая процедуру, которая повторялась уже не единожды, начинает расплетать свою косичку, и на плечи падают длинные рыжие волосы. Вскоре возвращается Абуто, и, подойдя к сидящему на кровати командиру, накидывает полотенце ему на голову. Сначала резко тормошит волосы, а затем начинает аккуратно их вытирать. Потом переходит на лицо, оттирая запёкшуюся кровь. Камуи сидит неподвижно, наслаждаясь моментом. 

Это продолжается пару минут, и лишь на это короткое время они сбрасывают с себя маски, и молча наслаждаются присутствием друг друга. Момент нежности прерывается резким движением Камуи, который хватает Абуто за воротник и притягивает к себе, впиваясь в его губы. Абуто, в свою очередь, отбрасывает полотенце куда подальше и наваливается сверху на своего командира, придавливая его к поверхности кровати. На некоторое время они застывают в таком положении, смотря друг другу в глаза, а потом наглая улыбка Камуи портит всю атмосферу, и Абуто стирает её, накрывая чужие губы своими. Не теряя ни секунды времени, они начинают срывать с себя одежду, тем более, что одежда Камуи уже и так вся изорвана и заляпана кровью. Его раны быстро затянулись, так что кожа снова была бледной и гладкой, и на ней никогда не оставались шрамы. Абуто провёл рукой по накачанному прессу Камуи, затем спустился ниже, поглаживая уже оголённый член. Камуи, в свою очередь, шумно выдохнул и схватил руку Абуто, прижимая её к себе сильнее, словно давая понять, чтоб он переходил к самому главному. В этом их самое большое различие – Абуто любит всё делать медленно и размерено, получая удовольствие от ситуации, а Камуи хочет всего и сразу, причём как можно быстрее. Так что, не тратя времени на прелюдии, они перешли к самому главному. 

Абуто лишь немного растянул Камуи, чтобы не навредить во время проникновения, хоть и знал, что ничего страшного не случится. Но всё равно хотел сделать своему партнёру как можно приятнее. Камуи лишь шире развёл ноги, немного прогнулся в спине, и схватил Абуто за плечи, потянув на себя. Поняв, что церемониться больше нет смысла, Абуто резким движением вошёл внутрь на всю глубину. Сдержанный стон сорвался с губ Камуи, а на лице снова появилась блядская улыбка. Чтобы немного подразнить Абуто, он высунул язык, затем медленно провёл им по губам, при этом хищно сощурив глаза, а затем снова улыбнулся. Не отставая от своего партнёра, Абуто тоже улыбнулся ему под стать, вдалбливаясь ещё глубже, и, в конце концов, заставляя своего командира стонать, не сдерживаясь. Так было всегда. Абуто всегда побеждал в этой бессмысленной игре, ведь Камуи не мог более держать маски, и первым сдавался, отдаваясь ощущениям. Секс - единственное, в чём он его превосходил. 

Они редко трахались долго. Их секс почти всегда был резким и не сдержанным. Когда Камуи «сдавался», Абуто начинал входить в него ещё быстрее и глубже, при этом сильно вдалбливая в кровать. По комнате раздавались пошлые шлепки и стоны Камуи, и лишь стальная дверь не давала столь неправильным, по мнению экипажа корабля, звукам проникать за пределы комнаты. Продолжая проигрывать, Камуи кончил первым. Он изящно прогнулся в спине, приподнимая поясницу, и излился себе на живот. Абуто сделал ещё пару резких толчков, доводя его до пика наслаждения, и сам кончил внутрь. Когда они оба немного отдышались, Камуи вернул себе лидерство, и первым подскочил с кровати, убегая в душ. Абуто устало лежал на кровати, улыбаясь самому себе. Он знал, что будет дальше. 

Выйдя из душа, уже одетый, Камуи подходил к всё ещё лежащему на кровати Абуто. Он садился рядом и разворачивался к нему спиной. Абуто лениво поднимался, усаживался поудобнее, и принимался заплетать рыжие волосы в длинную косичку. Непутёвый командир довольно напевал себе какую-то песенку под нос, а когда Абуто перекидывал уже заплетённую косу ему через плечо, давая понять, что закончил, Камуи подскакивал и энергично шагал прочь. По пути брал свой зонт, и выходил из комнаты. Лишь перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, он разворачивался и подмигивал Абуто, то ли таким способом проявляя свои чувства, то ли просто издеваясь. 

И они опять оставались сами по себе, ожидая того дня, когда смогут снова побыть вместе.


End file.
